Hinter der Maske
by Ginny-the-Dark
Summary: Harry überredet Draco sich ein seltsames Video in einem noch seltsameren Muggelgerät anzusehen. Was darin zu sehen ist und besonders WER soll beide nicht kalt lassen! Achtung: Rating M für sexuelle Handlungen! Hier geht es NICHT nur um HPDM


Disclaimer:  
Alles aus dem Harry Potter Universium ist nur geliehen und gehört nicht mir. Und ehrlich gesagt, J.K. Rowling würde mir wohl den Hintern versohlen, wenn sie wüsste was ich so mit den Namen mache ... obwohl ... vielleicht fände Warner Bros. sogar gefallen daran (denen gehören die Figuren nämlich) ;-). Auf jeden Fall mache ich kein Geld mit diesen Stories.

Anmerkungen:  
**Nici Cavanaugh **ist noch immer meine Beta und macht noch immer die wundervollste Arbeit an meinen Stories. Sie ist einfach die Beste und ... ne ... ich geb sie nicht her und wenn's nach mir ginge, teile ich sie auch nicht. ;-)

Challenge, Warnungen und was ihr sonst noch wissen solltet:  
Es handelt sich hier um die PWP-Challenge von Amruniel, Jenny und mir. Ich denke um mich nachher rausreden zu können muss ich euch etwas darüber erzählen.  
Wir saßen eines schönen Abends in einem amerikanischen Cafe, bei Tee und Muffins ... da kam das Gespräch darauf, dass ich noch niemals eine Sexszene in meiner Fic „Dangerous Fate" geschrieben hatte und nach einigem hin- und her haben wir uns geschworen wir schreiben alle drei eine PWP-Story mir Rating M nach Kriterien und Challengevorgaben einer sehrbetrunkenen Jenny ...  
Soweit so gut, als ich die Vorgaben sah, wollte ich die Story nicht mehr schreiben #prust#

Hier ist sie nun aber doch – seit gewarnt denn es kommt mitunter Slash vor. Die Story ist nicht zu empfehlen unter 16. Jahre da auch sexuelle Handlungen dargestellt sind und sie ist nicht ernst zu nehmen – ausgebratener Schwachsinn ist das richtige Wort. Wer etwas gegen homosexuelle Liebe hat, soll bitte jetzt „zurück" klicken und sich nachher nicht beschweren. ACHTUNG für all die Leute, die mich wegen DF am Alert haben: Das hier ist kein HG/SS ... Severus würde ich niemals für solche Späße missbrauchen :-p ich hoffe aber die Übung die ich hier kriege, werde ich ihm aber später einmal zu Gute kommen lassen können.

**_Hinter der Maske_**

„Was machst du? Was soll das? Ich will nicht."

„Ach komm, Schatz! Du wirst sehen, es wird dir gefallen."

„Nein, wirklich Harry. Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas für mich ist."

Statt einer Antwort, spürte Draco Malfoy, wie die Hand seines jungen Liebhabers in seine Lendengegend wanderte und ihn zu streicheln begann.

„Du wirst sehen, es ist nur seltsam wenn man es das erste Mal ausprobiert. Mir ging es am Anfang genauso, aber wenn man es einmal kennt, bekommt man nicht mehr genug davon", flötete Harry in sein Ohr.

Draco, der sofort auf die zielstrebigen Berührungen seines Partners ansprach und mit einem halb gequälten und halb erregten Stöhnen die Augen schloss, bekam gar nicht mehr richtig mit wie Harry mit seiner freien Hand die Kassette in den Videorekorder schob.

Dracos blass graue Augen öffneten sich wieder, als er Geräusche und das Flimmern des viereckigen Kastens vor ihm vernahm, aber Harrys Hand, die sich in einem unermüdlichen Rhythmus um ihn bemühte, ließ all seine aufkommende Gegenwehr im Keim ersticken.  
Es war schwer genug, unter den warmen, eng zusammengepressten Fingern des Schwarzhaarigen überhaupt die Augen offen zu halten und so blickte Draco hilflos ausgeliefert auf die bewegten Bilder, die sich in dem Muggelgerät vor ihm abspielten, und bemühte sich krampfhaft sein Becken still zu halten, um Harry nicht noch mehr in der Richtigkeit seines Vorhabens zu bestärken.  
_Es war ziemlich dunkel. Alles war nur schemenhaft zu erkennen, erleuchtet durch eine dreckige alte Öllampe, die gefährlich hin und herschaukelte.  
Doch was man sah, reichte; fleckiges rotes Leder, abgewetzt und abgesessen und einen verkratzten Boden aus alten, dunkel verfärbten Holzdielen. Das einzig besondere an ihm war, dass er bebte, ja ratterte und sich bog. Er vibrierte quasi und hüpfte leicht auf und ab. _

Etwas stimmte hier nicht, es sei denn ... ja wirklich, ein Blick aus dem Fenster bestätigte den berechtigten Verdacht. Dies war kein normaler Raum. Die dunkle Nacht da draußen vor den Glasscheiben bewegte sich. Schemenhafte Bäume und gespenstische Gebilde mit hellen Flecken darin, wohl Häuser in der Dunkelheit, rasten an ihnen vorbei.

Was war das hier? Ein ... Zug?  
Nein, für einen Zug hatte das Rumpeln und Schütteln hier nicht genug Kraft. Aber was um Merlins Willen, konnte sonst die Umgebung dazu bringen an einem vorbei zu ziehen? Und so schnell?

Dracos Blick wurde durch ein Stöhnen von der Überlegung um was es sich hier handelte abgelenkt. Es war sein eigenes, doch gemischt mit etwas anderem, _nur was?_ Er schloss die Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, kurz versucht sich gewaltsam aus der anregenden Massage seines Freundes zu befreien. Doch in dem Moment in dem er soweit war es zu tun, zog es in seinem Unterbauch und dieses Ziehen war so heiß und fieberhaft, dass er um nichts in der Welt wollte, dass es endete. So beschloss er sich stumm zu wehren, Zurückhaltung zu üben, Harry zu zeigen, dass er ihm nicht blind ausgeliefert war, wenn er auch gerade das tat, was er wollte; sich nämlich verzweifelt von der eigenen Erregung abzulenken, in dem er sich wieder in die Fernsehbilder vor ihm vertiefte.

Erneut dieses andere Geräusch. Jetzt wusste er, was sich mit seinem eigenen Stöhnen vermischt hatte. Nämlich das einer Frau.  
_  
Da saß sie, in die bordeauxroten Ledersitze gepresst und mit einer schwarzen Maske, die die obere Hälfte ihres Gesichts völlig verhüllte und nur Mund, Wangen und Kinn freigab. Erstgenannter war leicht geschwollen und dabei einen winzigen Spalt geöffnet. Er hatte also das verräterische Geräusch von sich gegeben.  
Warum, konnte man merken, als sich die Augen allmählich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.  
Vor ihr saß ein Mann auf den Knien und labte sich auf spielerische Art an ihrem nackten Schoß. Mit den Händen hielt er besitzergreifend ihre Schenkel auseinander, die sich seinem Befehl willig fügten. Nur ab und an ließ er von ihr ab um sich aus einer Schale zu bedienen, die neben ihnen auf den abgenutzten Ledersitzen stand.  
In ihr befand sich eine Rebe kostbaren Weinobstes, und immer wenn er eine Traube pflückte, ließ er sie zwischen seinen Lippen verschwinden, um sich dann wieder nur dem Ort seiner Begierde zu widmen.  
Dort neckte er sein Opfer, presste die Frucht an ihr entblößtes Fleisch bis sie zerplatzte und ihren zuckersüßen Saft verteilte. Er rann ihre Schenkel hinab und bevor sie auch nur ein Wort des Tadels über die Lippen bringen konnte, fing er ihn mit seinen Lippen gierig wieder auf. _

Dracos Gefühle schienen ihn im Moment zu betrügen. Er, der er nicht wirklich was an Frauen finden konnte – im Gegensatz zu Harry – genoss, wie sie sich unter ihrem Gönner wand, der ihr so viel Wohlwollen zukommen ließ.  
Die Bilder in diesem albernen Muggel-Elektrogerät stachelten seine Erregung mindestens genauso sehr an wie die geschickten Finger des jungen Mannes neben ihm, die sich noch immer so fleißig um ihn bemühten. Und auch wenn er sich noch immer um Zurückhaltung bemühte, flackerten seine Augen auf als sich nun die Szenerie in dem Fernsteher (oder wie das Ding hieß) änderte.

_Der Mann zog sich von der Frau zurück und nahm auf der Bank gegenüber Platz. Beide saßen sich jetzt in etwa einem Schritt Entfernung gegenüber und während ihre dunklen Augen zufrieden glänzten, spiegelte sich in denen des Mannes purer Hunger.  
Auch er trug eine Maske, doch bevor man das, was von seinem Gesicht unbedeckt war, näher mustern konnte, setzte sich die Frau in Bewegung und lenkte alle Blicke auf sich. _

Ihr Schritt war federnd und raubkatzengleich als sie sich auf alle viere niederließ und ihrem Gönner entgegenkroch. Bei ihm angekommen fing sie an, ihm zu schmeicheln und ihn zu liebkosen.  
Sie befreite seinen anmutigen Oberkörper von dem unnötigen Stoff, der ihn bedeckt hatte, und Draco stockte der Atem bei der sehnigen und doch sehr schlanken Figur, die der Maskierte entblößte.  
Auch seine Partnerin schien angetan, denn sie widmete sich seiner weich behaarten Brust mit federleichten Küssen, zog eine Spur nach unten und folgte schließlich dem blonden Flaum der in einer geraden Linie über den Bauch nach unten zu ihrem Ziel führte.

_Dort angekommen verwöhnte sie ihn leidenschaftlich, mit weiteren Küssen, zurückhaltendem Streicheln und neckenden Liebkosungen, bis ... ja bis sie ihm mit einem tiefem Blick aus ihren dunklen Augen endlich gab was er sicherlich begehrte. _

Dracos Augen flatterten schon nur noch. Die Finger seines Geliebten waren noch immer unnachgiebig am Werke, und die Szene, wie die Fremde ihren Geliebten verwöhnte, mit einer Zunge, so geschickt und begabt wie Harrys selber, und mit Lippen die voller und weicher waren als irgendwelche die er jemals selbst gespürt hatte.  
Er fühlte, wie Harry sein Gewicht verlagerte und wurde auf einmal von einem schmetterlingsgleichen Kuss überrascht, der auf seinen Mund platziert wurde. Doch statt sich in die sonst so willkommene Zärtlichkeit fallen zu lassen und endlich die Augen von dem Muggelgerät abzuwenden, blieb sein Blick starr auf den Bildschirm gerichtet während er in den Kuss seines Partners einstimmte und durch die zusätzliche, intensive Liebkosung, die er noch immer erfuhr, fast den Verstand verlor.  
Jetzt wollte er das Paar weiter beobachten, er hatte eine teils grimmige, teils gierige Lust entwickelt, dem fortgeschrittenen Liebesspiel der beiden beizuwohnen, ohne die Gefahr entdeckt und als Spanner enttarnt zu werden, und er genoss es sichtlich. Immer mehr und mehr ließ er sich von seiner Lust treiben und als das Ziel seiner Begierde endlich im Höhepunkt miteinander vereint war, war auch er soweit, dass er sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnte.

Alles war zu spät, als sich die Beiden anderen Liebenden schon wieder aufrichteten und ihre Kleider zusammen suchten und Draco spürte die ersten Spasmen durch seinen Körper pulsieren. Ihm wurde heiß und alle Beherrschung sein Becken im Ruhezustand zu belassen waren zunichte. Trotzdem er die Augen noch immer auf das flimmernde Bild gerichtet hatte, zogen in Dracos Kopf schon vergangene Bilder auf.  
Der weiche Mund – flatternde Küsse – die offensichtliche Erregung der Maskierten – ihre Lippen die sich langsam öffneten und ihn in sich aufnahmen – ein unbeachtetes Stöhnen – angelaufene Fensterscheiben – das Rattern einer Kutsche – eine Hand, die sich in wilder Leidenschaft gegen das Fenster klatschte – das Schmatzen eines leidenschaftlichen Kusses ...

Nur noch schemenhaft bekam Draco mit, wie sich das Pärchen vor ihm langsam wieder bekleidete. Seine Augen wurden erst wieder aufmerksam, als der Mann zu seiner Maske griff und sie langsam vom Gesicht zog ... doch da war es schon zu spät. Draco ächzte, während seine Augen sich noch immer starr auf das Bild gerichtet vor Entsetzen weiteten, ein schweres Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen, und mit einem rhythmischen Zucken wurde alles um ihn herum plötzlich warm und feucht.  
Sein Becken stieß noch einige Male automatisch in die Luft, nur um von Harrys empfänglichen Händen Widerstand zu erfahren. Doch mit dem Orgasmus wich nicht all die aufgebaute Spannung aus Dracos Körper ... er saß stocksteif da, mit entblößtem Unterleib und befleckt von seinem eigenen Samen ... als sein Hirn langsam entschlüsselte, was er gerade gesehen hatte.

TBC

A/N: Es handelt sich um eine zweiteilige Story! Der zweite Teil wird noch erscheinen und ich bin schon sehr gespannt ob ihr wissen wollt wie es weiter geht.  
Die Challengekriterien werde ich euch mit Ende des zweiten Teils mitteilen! Ihr habt Vermutungen? Ihr wollt meine erste Sexszene rezensieren? Ihr möchtet euch über das Pairing beschweren? Nur her damit ... ;-)


End file.
